wwwdotdannyphantomatgmaildotcom
by ghostanimal
Summary: Danny makes Phantom an email so that he can reply to his fans. What can do wrong? How bout GIW tracking his email down, marriage proposals from fans and...an invite to be on the Oprah Winfrey show and other places? Various pairings, no longer discontinued
1. Let's Make Phantom an Email!

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Uh, yeah...I had to change the email cause I got a complain from the person WHO DID OWN THAT EMAIL. o.o So...I made this email and I'm using it.**

* * *

Why did he do it?

Danny stared at the computer screen in front of him. He had just made an email address for his ghostly half, Danny Phantom? Don't know the story? Then why are you reading this? GO WATCH A FEW EPISODES THEN COME BACK!

Anyway, he was staring at the new email address. Imgoingtobecomeghostly(at)gmail(dot)com.

"Why would a ghost need an email address anyway?" Danny muttered to himself exited out of the browser and signed onto his AIM screen name.

He suddenly felt stupid for making his ghost half an email. He saw that his friends were online, and almost instantly received an invite for a group chat from BadLuckTuck. He accepted.

**DFenton: Hey guys**

**BadLuckTuck: Hey Danny!**

**SpookyOkyBatGirl: Hey.**

**DFenton: Hey guys.**

**BadLuckTuck: What's going on?**

**DFenton: Nothing.**

**SpookyOkyBatGirl: ORLY?**

**DFenton: YEAH RLY!**

**BadLuckTuck: XD Wat did u do?**

**DFenton: NOTHING!**

**SpookyOkyBatGirl: Tell-tell!**

**DFenton: FINE! I made DP an email.**

**BadLuckTuck: YOU WHAT! xD**

**SpookyOkyBatGirl: Shutup Tuck! Danny, I think that's a great idea.**

**DFenton: Really?**

**SpookyOkyBatGirl: Yeah. People won't bug you as much in real life and you can just get around to it whenever!**

**BadLuckTuck: And I'll sell it to the news! What is it?**

**DFenton: If you sell if, I get half the money.**

**BadLuckTuck: Fine.**

**DFenton: I'll email it to you, k?**

**SpookyOkyBatGirl: Erg. G2G. I need to hide from Mom. Later.**

_**SpookyOkyBatGirl has signed off.**_

"Danny! Dinner's ready! I stopped and got some pasta from Olive Garden!" his mom yelled up.

"AND THEY HAVE FUDGE NOW!" Jack loudly announced.

**DFenton: Yeah, and mom finished with dinner. WE'RE HAVING OLIVE GARDEN!**

**BadLuckTuck: I g2g too. Mom made meatloaf! Bye.**

Danny and Tucker signed off next.

* * *

Danny yawned as he got up the next day. Hooray for Saturdays! He rolled out of bed and fell onto his floor, face first. His mom yelled up that breakfast was ready. Danny didn't move from the floor until she mentioned that she cooked bacon. Then he heard his dad zooming down to the kitchen.

Jumping to his feet he phased into the kitchen and turned normal right behind the table before his dad came in. Maddie laughed when she noticed Danny had already managed to get downstairs and handed him a plate. He thanked her before taking it upstairs.

"You bring down that plate when you're done!" Maddie ordered.

"I will!" he half-whined, mouth full of bacon as he dragged himself up the stairs. He turned invisible and phased back into the kitchen. His dad was there, munching on bacon. Danny quickly grabbed another two handfuls of bacon so that he could get seconds before his dad ate it all. Back in his room, he went to his computer to check his email before he played doom. He realized that he never signed out of Phantom's email and was about to log out when he saw a record of 279 emails. All from fans.

"Oh my God," he murmured, scanning through all the emails. His parents sent him one. And Valerie. Paulina, Dash, Star, Mr. Lancer, Lance Thunder, everybody in Amity Park seemed to send him an email. After debate, he opened his crush's email.

_**I'm your biggest fan Ghost Boy! Will you marry me? Or at least go on a date with me? Please? I really like you and I can show you just how thankful I am for you always saving me and everybody else! ;]  
**_

_**- Mrs. Paulina Sanchez-Phantom**_

Danny shivered, feeling excited. Then it quickly died down when he remembered that she was in love with the wrong him. He skipped a reply and opened Dash's.

_**Hey Danny Phantom! You're really cool. I go to Casper High, know where that is right? Our football team isn't doing so good this season. Will you join our football team?**_

_**-Dash Baxter, star quarterback**_

Danny went back to Paulina's, and typed a reply.

_I think you're really pretty, but I don't really know you, so no wedding. I'd like to try maybe a date one day._

_-DP  
_

Danny went to Dash's email, and typed, _I can't. I'm not good at football and using my powers will be cheating. _

He opened a third and just stared in amazement. Now I would love to tell you what this fan wrote, but alas. I cannot due to the fact that this fanfiction is rated T. Not M. Let me just say that this email was…very detailed in what this obsessed fan wished to do with her "soulmate"…and included pictures. Very graphic pictures.

He shuddered and closed it. He glanced at the emails and saw his mom among them. So he opened hers.

_**You horrible filthy ghost punk! How did you get a computer, or even internet access? I bet you stole it like the teenage ghost punk you are! I will find you and rip you apart! You just wait and see!**_

_**Maddie**_

Danny rolled his eyes slightly before sarcastically typing, _Wow. I love you too._ and sending it.

He opened another hate mail from Valerie, which was pretty much the same message as Maddie. He typed the same response to her and worked on the rest. I guess he'd just have to play DOOM later.


	2. Oprah's Offer

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

For every one email he replied to, ten more seemed to show up. Finally, he managed to answer them all before he took his empty plate and went downstairs.

"Here's the plate," he informed Maddie, who was fixing an invention on the table.

"Thanks sweetie," she grumbled, looking a bit annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked, putting the dish in the sink.

"Oh, it's just that Danny Phantom and his normal punk-teen attitude," she said, sounding pretty frustrated.

"Did you send him an email Mom?" Jazz asked from the couch, watching some documentary on something containing big words.

"Yes, and he sent a rude reply!" she exclaimed. "Did either of you two send him an email?"

"No," they both replied instantly. Maddie huffed a bit angrily.

Danny washed off the dish before grabbing a piece of bacon that was on the counter in the bowl. Plopping next to Jazz, he took one glance at the TV. Jazz snorted in amusement at his confusion before handing him the remote.

"I've already seen it," she told him.

"It's okay. I'm going to go upstairs to check my email again," he said, before making his voice lower. "The Phantom emails are coming in like crazy!"

"Tucker sold it last night and it was on the news," Jazz murmured. "You need to publicly confirm it so that people don't get confused with imposters and make sure that password is very, very good. There are so many hackers that will hack into it.

Danny nodded.

"My password is DannyPhantomisFenton. Only people who know my secret should be able to hack into it," Danny whispered back. Jazz nodded before Danny stood up and walked up the stairs.

Danny chuckled in amusement at the fact that he already had twenty-five emails. His ghost sense suddenly went off. He flew out the window to see Ember.

"Hey dipstick!" she greeted him, hitting a note on her guitar. He dodged it and punched her in the face, sending her back a bit. Ember wacked him with her guitar. A crowd gathered as they battled. Ember sent Danny flying into the street. He quickly sucked her into the thermos and noticed a crowd around him. He shifted slightly in the discomfort. Questions flew at him.

"What's you middle name?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Hey Phantom? Are you gay?"

"Your single, right?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Danny blinked.

"Mr. Phantom!" Lance Thunder yelled, pushing through the crowd and shoving a microphone in his face. "Is really your email address?"

"Yes! Now I gotta go...check it?"

Danny turned invisible and flew off, leaving them all hanging.

* * *

Danny sighed as he finished bandaging his wound. Jazz was hovering around him, watching him with worry.

"Hey Jazz? Log onto Phantom's email for me real quick," Danny requested. Jazz stopped hovering around him and sat at his computer. She turned on his computer and rapidly typed in the email and password.

"Seventy-five," she announced the second the window was up.

"Already!" he exclaimed. He replaced her at the computer screen and scanned the email list. Seventy-six now. He opened the one that was just sent.

_**Dear Danny Phantom.**_

_**I would like you to appear on my show. I am a big fan, and if you appear on my show and let me interview you, it should help clear your name. Please email me back with your answer.**_

_**Oprah Winfrey.**_

"Oh my God," Danny murmured at the email.


	3. Chapter 3 is a filler

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Danny stared at the email and pondered his options. Jazz peered over his shoulder and read it.

"Danny! You should go!" she encouraged.

"Why?" Danny asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Whatever she likes, everybody likes! Oprah said over fifteen years ago that she was never going to eat a hamburger again, and burger sails dropped badly! She even got sued for it! That's how Dr. Phil and Dr. Oz got their own show!" Jazz explained. "In other words, if she likes you, pretty much everybody likes you. Well, the middle-aged women will anyway."

"Really?" Danny said, sounding pretty interest. "Wait, how do you know this?"

Jazz turned bright pink.

"I've been watching it for years," Jazz admitted.

Danny rolled his eyes and looked at the computer screen before replying,

_Yes. I would love to appear on your show. _

and clicking send.

* * *

Danny checked Phantom's email. Already 27 emails. One was from Oprah. He clicked on it first.

_**Wonderful. I'll meet you on June 17th for filming.**_

_**Oprah**_

Below that were directions, an address and all that.

Danny was so glad it was summer. He glanced at his calendar. Only a week away. He picked up the phone and called Sam and Tucker and tell them the story...

* * *

It was on the news, announced by Oprah that Danny Phantom had accepted an invitation on her show. Tickets to the show were sold out in less than a minute. Two tickets on Ebay sold for a ridiculous million dollars. Everybody was buying recorders to record the show and tvless people where buying Tvs like there was no tomorrow. The news was so popular that the Oprah Show was going to air the episode less than two days after it was filmed.

After Danny said yes to that, other offers came pouring. Guest TV appearances, movie star roles, talk shows and celebrity parties. Jazz suggested getting an agent to handle his appearances outside of ghost-fighting, but Danny and her agreed that it was best that they handled those themselves. So, Jazz became his agent in a way, but Danny warned her to not be annoying like she was with helping them ghost-fighting, which earned a slap.

* * *

"Kids! Your father and I bought tickets to Oprah!" Maddie exclaimed as she held up three tickets.

"But we could only afford three, so which one of you is staying here?" Jack asked.

"I will!" Danny said. This was just too perfect of a alibi.

"Then it's settled! Pack your bags Jazzypants! We're leaving in four days!" Jack exclaimed as he ran downstairs.

Maddie smiled and followed.

* * *

Danny looked up at the big studio filming place for the Oprah show. He was in ghost mode, but invisible. He check the address on a paper and the studio before phasing inside. The second he went inside, he was greeted by a bunch of strange people. He suddenly saw Oprah's familiar face.

"Hello Danny Phantom, I'm Oprah. Welcome. We're all ready to film," She said.

"What exactly do I do?" Danny asked her, a bit nervous.

"Just go onstage, look cute for the camera, and talk with me," Oprah explained.

"I can do that," Danny replied.

"Ok. Just stay here until I introduce you and come on stage," Oprah said as she sat down on the couch thing.


	4. The Oprah Show

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

"Do you believe in ghosts? Well, I hope you do because today, we have one of the most famous ghosts, maybe the most famous ghost, in the world. Please welcome Amity Park's own Danny Phantom," Oprah introduced as Danny nervously walked on and sat down on the couch, fidgeting before finally leaning back onto the couch.. What a wonderful time to discover his stage fright.

"This is really comfortable," he announced, stretching on it slightly. Everybody laughed slightly. He turned a bit red.

"Hello Danny Phantom. What do you want me to call you? Danny? Phantom? Danny Phantom?" Oprah asked before cracking a smile. "Inviso-Bill?"

"Danny's fine," Danny replied, turning a shade darker a the joke.

"Ok so Danny...what made you interested in ghost hunting?" Oprah asked.

"Well...um...Amity Park is my home. I love it a lot...and I didn't want the ghosts to...you know...destroy it," Danny replied, stalling a bit as he lied.

"Oh I would protect my home town too. So...here's one of the questions I think everybody wants to know. How did you die?" Oprah asked.

"Lab accident," was the first excuse that popped into Danny's head. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Lab accident? Care to give details?" Oprah asked.

"Never!" Danny said. Jack just yelled out words that had to be censored out before they air the episode. "How I died is kind of personal."

"Anyway," Oprah continued after laughing. "What is it like being a ghost?"

"Like an everyday person, but with power. And no school which I really enjoy," Danny replied. He honestly wasn't sure why he added the no school part.

"Oh, don't all teens just not want to go to school?" Oprah asked as the teenage fangirls who spent the huge amount of money on tickets cheered and a few gay fanboys.

"So, Danny. Many people want to know if your straight, gay, or whatever? What are you?" Oprah asked him.

"I'm straight, but gay people rock!" Danny said a bit loudly, making the people who support gayness cheer.

"Do you have any pets?" Oprah asked.

"No, but I've always wanted a dog," Danny replied.

"Where do you live?" Oprah asked him, smiling slightly.

"No where really," He replied.

"What did/do you want/ed to be when you grow up?" Oprah asked.

"Anything to do with space. I just love space, and I'm just very interested in it," Danny replied.

"This is the one question that every single girl wants to know," Oprah said, everybody becoming very quiet.

"Are you single?"

Danny paused. Should he lie? No...

"Yes."

Every single fangirl in the audience screamed so loudly that the cameramen were frightened that the camera lens may break.

"I think I'm deaf now Oprah. Should I leave?" Danny asked, rubbing his ears.

"I think we should cut to commercial right now," Oprah whispered to a guard, who was helping holding back excited fans. Everybody took a break and Danny floated up towards the ceiling. He floated backstage closer to the floor and was hugged by somebody from behind.

"Hi," A small, yet sorta shy voice said. Danny twisted his head around to see a small girl, who let go once he looked at her.

"Hello," Danny replied, kneeing down to her level. The girl was about three to five years old.

"I'm Emma," She said a bit quietly. "My daddy's filming you."

"Hey Emma. I guess you have no clue whatsoever who I am huh?" He asked, smiling.

"I do!" She cried out slightly, giggling. "Your Danny Phantom!"

Danny nodded. He noticed that she was bald and had a cancer baseball hat over it.

"I have cancer," She explained, noticing him looking at her hat. "Mommy says that I may not be able to live much longer."

"Really? I'm sorry," He told her. He really was sorry.

"You got zapped," She told him. He was confused until he remembered that he said that he was killed by a lab accident.

"Yes I did," Danny replied to her.

"Will you please sign my Danny?" Emma asked, holding up a Danny Phantom plushie. It was a little dirty from were she dragged it everywhere, a bit wrinkled from the way she held him, and was a bit lumpy from the many hugs it was given.

"Sure," Danny told her, using a silver sharpie given to him by a cameraman, apparently her dad. Danny signed his first name on the left foot, and his last on the right so that he didn't mess up any visible features of the doll.

"What do you say sweetie?" Her dad asked as he knelt down next to her, staring at the signature along with her.

"Thank you!" Emma exclaimed to Danny before running off to show somebody. Her dad smiled and waved before following Emma.

"That was really sweet of you," A voice behind Danny said. Danny turned to see Oprah, smiling at him.

"Ready?" She asked, referring to the stage again. Danny nodded and they went back onto the couch. The cameraman started to film them again.

"Ok, we're back and we have more questions for Danny, but first I want you to see what happened during the break," Oprah said as the camera flashed to the scene with Danny and Emma.

After the short flashback-like thing was over, Oprah encouraged Emma to come onstage. She walked slowly on in an unsure way, then ran up to Danny. Danny picked her up and helped her onto the couch. Emma hid her face behind her doll.

After about forty-five minutes of talking, the show was finally over. Danny was glad. He walked out of the studio and his cell rang. He turned invisible, and answered it as he flew home.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Danny! Listen. Your mother and I are going to go up to Wisconsin to see Vladdie! Jazz for some reason doesn't want to come," Jack answered. Danny rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Jazz should be home in a day or two, but we are spending the rest of the summer at Vlad's. Be good, and NO PARTIES! Bye son!"

Danny smiled as he hung up.

Perfect.

* * *

The Danny Phantom Oprah special was the number one watched program in thirty years. The world seemed to cover it's ears at the loud noise of excited fangirl scream of Danny being single. A few mirrors and windows now require replacement. The news spread quickly that Danny Phantom was going to appear publically more. More people donated to cancer places, bought Danny Phantom plushie and became interested in space.


	5. Valerie, Diana and Jenny

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Valerie sat down at her computer. She finally got to see if Phantom had replied, and what that horrible ghost said to her. She blinked at his reply, then typed back,

_**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME, EVEN IF IT'S SARCASM! I HATE YOU!**_

His response came up only a few moments later.

_I LUB YOU VALERIE!_

She growled and didn't reply.

* * *

"We need a new series idea!" some random TV producer from Nickelodeon yelled at his employees. "We need something fresh!"

"Uh…we could bring back all the decent Nickelodeon shows that we cancelled and people got mad at us because they were cancelled?" one suggested.

"NO!" the producer yelled.

"Uh…we could do a series about Danny Phantom's life in cartoon version," another one suggested.

"You're my new favorite employee! EMAIL HIM!" the guy yelled. "WE NEED HIS VOICE AND HIS PERMISSION!"

A bunch of them pulled out their laptops and began to type emails like the wind, ignoring the fact that it's really kind of dumb for them to all email him for the same exact thing since they all worked together.

* * *

-PARODY OF DRAKE AND JOSH-

Diana and Jenna was sitting on the couch. Diana was a cool, punk rock girl, and Jenna was a pretty, but very smart and sorta nerdy girl.

Ring!

"You'll get it," Diana told Jenna. Jenna gave her a look before getting up and answering it. Jenna gave a 'Whoa baby!' look when she saw Amity Park's own ghostly hottie, wearing a nice set of dressy clothes."

"Hey, is this were the party is, or did I-" He began like he was supposed to when Jenna slammed the door in his face and ran and grabbed Diana.

"What!" She snapped at her in annoyance.

"Door is at the Danny Phantom!" She squealed. Diana gave her a wierd look.

"Danny Phantom is at the door!" She rephrased.

"Superhero Danny Phantom?" Diana asked. Jenna gave a squeal as she nodded yes. Diana rolled her eyes and went to the door and opened it.

"Can I get directions?" Danny asked.

"You can search it on the web! I have a laptop!" Jenna said in a very cheerful voice.

"Ok...," Danny said, giving a slightly wierd look.

-skips to pictures-

"Don't go!" Diana pleaded Danny as he struggled to leave.

"Here! I got it! Can we have pictures with you?" Jenna asked, running down the stairs.

"Sure," Danny said, actually unsure and Jenna began to take a picture of him and Diana. Then he got one with Jenna, and took one of Jenna and Diana together.

"Now I really gotta go," He said, slightly dreading the next part he had to do.

"Wait! You see...I have kissed a lot of boys in my day...but," Diana began.

"You've never kissed a superhero," Danny said, trying to sound like he actually wanted to.

"Yeah...So...," Diana said, stalling a bit. "Can I?"

_Just pretend she's Sam...Just pretend she's Sam...wait, why do I want to pretend that?_ Danny thought as he leaned in and kissed Diana as Jenna looked a bit jealous.

"How was that?" Danny nearly forgot his line.

"Super," Diana said, very happily as the part with Danny ended.

* * *

Danny relaxed on his couch as he had his laptop on his lap. He opened an email from the GIW.

_**Ghost Punk,**_

_**We are tracking your email down to find out where you live. You're going down and we are going to use you for experiments. Lots and lots of very painful experiments!**_

_**-The GIW**_

Danny's eyes widened slightly in fear.


	6. GIW

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Danny scoffed at the words of the GIW. What morons. He clicked on another email that popped up while he was reading the GIW's.

"So...you can make it untraceable?" Danny asked Tucker as Tucker goofed around on Danny's computer.

"Yes!" Tucker said proudly as he typed in random keys and did something. "You are now untraceable by the GIW!"

Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Tuck!"

"Remember dude," Tucker warned him. "This thing only works with this stick in there."

Tucker pointed towards the memory-stick-like object in the computer.

"Take it out, and anything's possible," Tucker said. "You can also connect this to your laptop."

"I'll remember," Danny told him.

* * *

Danny sighed and put the thermos on the little stand so that it put ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. He smiled contently and took the thermos before going upstairs, turning human as he did so. He plopped into his bed and fell asleep.

"Aha! I, Technus, master of all things electronic and mechanical, have found a way to permanently keep the ghost boy from keeping me from…RULING THE WORLD!" he said before laughing. He floated up into the ghost boy's room. The ghost sense went off, but Danny ignored it. It was probably just the Box Ghost again.

"I, Technus, shall-eh? What's this?" Technus floated to his computer and took out the memory stick. "Another one for my collection!"

Technus forgot all about his plan and dashed home to put the memory stick with his collection.

* * *

Danny was in a panic the next morning when he found out that the stick was stolen/misplaced. He tore his room apart, looking for it. He suddenly paused when the oh-too-familar mist came out of his mouth.

He cursed under his breath as he went ghost and flew outside to find...

Nothing.

RING!

Danny frowned and answered his cell as he went back into his room.

"DANNY! Technus has taken over fanfiction dot net!"

"What?"

"Fanfiction dot net! It's a website where you can write of topics intresting to you! Books, movies, FAMOUS PEOPLE!"

"What's he doing on there?" Danny asked as he turned back and sat as his computer.

"THERE IS A SECTION ON DANNY PHANTOM! He's going to type out your secret in a story!" Tucker yelled over the phone.

"Since when is Technus a writer?" Danny wanted to know.

"That's why he joined forces with this ghost who keeps talking in rhyme. I think he's a poet of some sort."

Heh?

"Can you track him?" Danny asked desperately as he logged onto the website, went under the non-existant Famous People catogory, then him alter ego.

"No!" Tucker sounded frustrated. "I can't for some reason! It's like he has a stick like the one I gave you yesterday."

Danny gulped slightly.

"DANNY!"

"TECHNUS STOLE IT IN MY SLEEP OK!"

"But your ghost sense went off!"

"That's the funny part...it didn't," Danny was tired and confused.

"Then who took it?"

Danny and Tucker thought, and thought.

"I got nobody," Tucker admitted.

"Same here."

"I'll try tracking them again," Tucker told him. "Meanwhile, don't log onto DP's email on your computer, unless you want the Guys In White busting through your door."

Danny agreed before hanging up.

* * *

Ahh the public library.

There are books.

Friendly people.

Friendly librarians and some scary ones.

Mr. Lancer.

Other book freaks like Mr. Lancer.

Myself when I volunteer or just want to find a book.

People doing research.

Movies.

Computers.

Internet.

Email access.

And where we now find Clueless 1.

Danny was quickly checking his real email. He had wisely choosen the computer in the corner. He had not-so-wisely went to a public place to check his DP email, which, as you can now see, he's checking.

Only 14 emails.

The crazy of emailing Phantom was beginning to die down, as you can very well see.

He quickly checked them all and responded to some before saving a few for Jazz to talk over with that he actually wanted to do. Some of them seemed pretty awesome, others seemed kind of eh. After being interviewed by Oprah, did he really want to do more interviews?

He came across another offer, one that made him nearly faint.

_**Dear Phantom.**_

_**We would like you to appear on House M.D. as a boy who becomes a ghost without knowing it and seeks Dr. House's help on why he's the way he is. We also had a friendly idea from one of our fans and newest episode writer, Vladmir Masters, about a boy who accidently becomes half ghost and his parents seek House's help on why he's so different. Will you do it?**_

Danny knew Vlad wouldn't let this email thing slip through his hands.


	7. Access Denied

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

First thing Danny did was log out of his email, not even replying. Second was deleting the browsing history on the library computer. He was completely paranoid, and jumped a million miles high and gave a small scream when a library worker tapped him on the shoulder to remind him that his time was up.

"Time'sup?OhhowtimefliesgottagoBYE!" Danny ran out in a really frightened fashion after quickly replying. The worker just stared at him, very confused as he ran and another worker smugly told the first worker, "I TOLD you; You scare kids and young teens!"

"Shut up!"

Danny dashed out of the scary place at full speed. He ran down the street, then he began to jog another half a street before sitting on the sidewalk, panting hard. Hey! You've seen Micro Management! Danny is kinda out of shape just like most of us.

"You ok?"

Danny screamed in total fear as a girl, only three years older than him at the most, asked him with a bit of worry if he was ok. She just blinked at him, startled by his reaction as he did a quick walk down the street until he turned the corner and saw an alley. He slapped his face.

Duh.

He went into the alley and turned into Danny Phantom before flying towards a certain mansion.

* * *

"SAM!"

You thought it was Vlad's mansion, didn't you?

Sam barely had a chance to look out her window to see Danny coming in at full speed, phased through her window and falling onto her bed while turning into Danny Fenton.

"Hey Danny," Sam told him as she was typing out on her laptop, which she was balancing on her, duh, lap.

"What are you doing?" Danny momentarily forgot his situation as he peeked over her shoulder.

"Just instant messaging Dani and Amy," She said shortly, typing some more.

"But I'm right here," Danny pointed out. "And who's Amy?"

"Not you Danny. Danielle Dani," Sam told him as she sent a message.

"Why do you have her screenname?" Danny asked.

"You don't honestly believe I hang out with just you and Tucker, right?" Sam asked back. Danny gave her a surprised look.

"Anyway," Danny shook off the shock. "VLAD IS ON THE HOUSE EPISODE WRITING THING!"

"I love House!" Sam exclaimed. "But not Vlad. Why did he do that? He'll ruin the show!"

"That and," Danny said before explaining his email problem.

Sam looked grave.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Danny said, plopping his face into a pillow, really annoyed with himself. Why did he have to create the email in the first place?

WHY!

"WHY!" He yelled out, hitting the pillow.

"Why not just delete the email account?" Sam asked, typing more on her laptop.

"I can do that?" Danny asked, completely amazed.

"Yeah," Sam told him, giving him a weird look. (I dunno if you really can, but LIVE WITH IT!)

"May I borrow that?" Danny asked as he took Sam's laptop without evening letting her answer and logging onto the email.

_Access Denied._

Danny blinked at the words that flashed across the screen.

He re-typed it in.

_Access Denied._

"Don't tell me. You forgot your password," Sam asked him, half wanting to laugh.

"I didn't forget it!" Danny insisted as he re-typed it again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

_Access Denied._

_Access Denied._

_Access Denied._

_Access Denied._

_Access Denied._

_Access Denied._

_Access Denied._

Danny wacked Sam's computer and typed it in one last time.

_Access Denied._

Danny growled.

"You totally forgot it," Sam said with a small smirk.

"I might have," Danny admitted. "I'll have Jazz log in for me and delete it."

He took out his handy-dandy cellphone and called Jazz.

"Hello Danny. Something wrong?" Jazz asked as she answered.

"Sorta. I was wondering if you could log into my email and delete that Danny Phantom email account thing," Danny requested. "It's causing a lot of trouble."

"Sure baby brother. One second," He hear Jazz close a book before getting on a computer. "Did you forget your password?"

"Apparently," Danny sighed. "I can't log on Sam's laptop."

"I'm logged in," Jazz said. "What do you want to do? Oo! You got an offer to be on Saturday Night Live!"

"Dele-Saturday Night Live?" Danny immediately cut himself off. "As in...?"

"Yeah."

"Forget deleting it. I'M GOING TO BE ON SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE!"

Sam snorted in amusement.


	8. What the heck am I doing?

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I know! This is no longer discontinued! This chapter is super, super short, but the next one will be longer. The rest of the chapters have been re-written too. This story will be on hiatus until Married With Children or Ghostbuster is complete, then will have regular updates along with Interview with a Phantom.**

* * *

Danny was later hanging out in his room, talking to Jazz about the offers.

"Okay, so you saved offers from Mythbusters, cartoon appearance and voice on Family Guy, your own TV show in cartoon form from Nickelodeon, Nasty Burger promotion, ASPCA promotion, and guest appearances on iCarly, Sesame Street, Victorious, and Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizards vs Ghosts Special? Really Danny? Wizards of Waverly Place?"

"I used to love that show," Danny replied simply.

"Whatever. You've also been asked to attend Oprah's birthday party, Jennette McCurdy's party and a new email asking you to attend a movie premier."

"Sweet! What movie?" Danny asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Justin Bieber's Never Say Never," Jazz replied.

"Oh. Nevermind. Delete that."

Jazz deleted said email.

"Okay, you should go on Mythbusters, just because it's great. They want you to help test some myths about ghosts," Jazz said, reading the mini description they gave her over it. "Now for Family Guy...Uh, no. That show only makes fun of celebrities and promotes untrue rumors."

"And I'm beginning to think that my own TV show would be bad since some secrets would be exposed," Danny said, sounding a bit glum. "Try emailing them to just bring back the old good TV shows they canceled."

"Okay then. Do you like the Nasty Burger enough to promote them?" Jazz asked, typing what Danny said to Nickelodeon.

"Hell yeah!" Danny yelled. "That place is awesome!"

"What about the ASPCA?"

"It's for a good cause, so yeah," Danny said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Danny, just so you know, when you promote something, you really need to promote them forever and not just dump them when another thing. Promote them forever or don't promote them at all," Jazz informed him.

"I'll promote anti-beating puppies and leaving them on the side of the road," Danny replied dryly. "I'll support ASPCA, but I'm not joining PETA!"

Jazz smiled slightly.

"What about iCarly and Victorious?" Jazz asked.

"Eh, why not. Already guest-starred on another TV show," he shrugged his shoulders. "And Wizards of Waverly Place sounded pretty good."

"Okay," Jazz replied, typing out the replies quickly with her record-speed. "And the parties?"

"Oprah definitely. I mean, she was really nice and stuff. As for Jennette McCurdy, she's pretty hot, so maybe I'll go if I can bring Tucker and Sam?"

Jazz nodded as she typed out the responses.


End file.
